Now and Forever
by Miqila
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, a day so special to them both, but Sabo and Robin are ready to make it even more special.


**A.N: New Year's Eve! You guys know which ship always sails on that day, right?**

**Now and Forever**

"It's not too late to back down!" Nami said cheerfully as she fixed Robin's hair in front of the mirror. Staring at her reflection, Robin asked: "It isn't?"

Frowning at the older woman's question, Nami said: "Robin, it was a joke."

"…"

"Well, you _can _still back down, but that's not what you want at all, is it? You're just nervous" she told "You love Sabo."

"Of course, I do" Robin said with a sigh. That was exactly why she wasn't sure of this. She loved him and he loved her, they both knew of each other's feelings, so what was the point of marriage? What was the point in telling it to everyone when the only two whose opinions truly mattered, his and hers, they already knew? "Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do people have weddings?"

"Who doesn't like to party?" Nami asked with a grin "C'mon, it's your day, you get to be the center of attention!"

"_Our _day, mine and Sabo's" Robin fixed "It's not about me."

"Sure sure" Nami said "I'm sure he enjoys the attention too."

Robin wasn't so sure about that; Sabo wasn't one to crave for attention. Neither of them was.

So why had he insisted on a big wedding?

XXXXX

"The big wedding was a bad idea, wasn't it? Robin hates it" Sabo complained, spacing back and forth in his room "I know she does; she's been getting more quieter as the wedding's been drawing closer, hasn't she?!"

"Yup" Zoro confirmed unceremoniously "So why did you suggest a big event?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Sabo burst out, ruffling his hair in distress before realizing what he was doing, racing to the mirror to fix his hair again. Zoro snorted. Sighing, the blond continued: "Her life… it's never been normal so I, you know, wanted to give her a glimpse of what it's like."

"And you think that's what she wants?"

"I thought it could be" Sabo confessed "But now, I'm not so sure anymore. What if she bails on me?"

"Not going to happen" Zoro said "Though I wouldn't put it past her to kidnap you from your own wedding and running away with you without making things official."

Sabo snorted, turning to look at Zoro when the man didn't laugh back. He just stared.

"…You _are _kidding, right?"

XXXXX

"_I should just think of this as a party" _Robin reminded herself, waiting for the doors to open _"Once the ceremony is over, this is nothing but a party. There's no reason to be nervous."_

She just had to ignore the white dress and veil she was wearing. Easy enough, it's not like there were mirrors around. Sabo would probably be wearing a fancy suit, but he had a habit of dressing like that anyway, so it wouldn't look weird. The ceremony wouldn't be long either, so all was fine. She just had to bear with these old traditions just a little longer.

The doors opened, and she started her walk towards the altar. She could see Sabo, wearing a fancy dark blue suit. She smiled, glad to see the love of her life, regardless of how weird the whole situation felt.

She reached him, and under any other circumstances, she would have made a jab at him for his overly nervous face. The only reason that she didn't was that she was sure she looked equally nervous.

"_Well, here we go"_

XXXXX

"Being the center of a big party like this isn't really your style, is it?" Sabo asked not long after the ceremony as the party raged on.

"No" Robin admitted "And as far as I know, it's not really your thing, either."

"Yeah, it isn't" Sabo said, scratching his head "It just felt like a good idea at the time; I thought you might like to experience something… erm…"

"Normal?" Robin finished for him, smiling as Sabo nodded "There was indeed a time I dreamed of a normal life, but that was long ago" she told him, looking at their partying friends "I gave up on the idea years ago, but not because I felt like I had no other choice. I did it because I wanted to."

"Normal is overrated, huh?" Sabo asked with a chuckle, and Robin laughed "Indeed it is."

"This day has actually gone surprisingly normally, considering what kind of people our guests all" the man said, his eyes naturally trailing after his own brother who was fooling around, as usual "It's a miracle there hasn't been some kind of catastrophe by now."

"Well then" Robin started, and from the corner of his eye Sabo could see a familiar coy smile, one that once got him so unnerved and made him slightly nervous to this day "Shall we spice things up a bit?"

Sabo was curious to know what she meant, but since he knew his love- _wife, _she was his wife now, he was going to say no for the sake of his safety and sanity, but had no chance to. Robin was already taking action. She backed away towards the fence, her eyes never leaving Sabo who had now turned to look at her, and as she reached it, she leaned backwards, falling over the fence and cliff right behind it.

"ROBIN!" Sabo called out, attracting everyone's attention, but paying it no mind as he lunged forward, also jumping off the cliff. It was only after he had done that that he actually used his head, remembering Robin's devil fruit powers. Seeing her safely hanging onto the cliff, casually sitting on replicas of her own arms, was also a good reminder of those.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" there were also times that he forgot that he could no longer swim. This was, obviously, one of those times.

Thankfully, he could always count on his wife, as mischievous as she tended to be. With her devil fruit's power, Robin caught Sabo just before he hit the water, dragging him over to her.

"Glad to have you on my side" he muttered as he sat down next to Robin.

"In sickness and in health" Robin said with a smile "Just like we promised."

"We did, didn't w- "

"Hey!" they heard Koala call. Looking up, they saw her leaning over the fence with several others, looking very slightly worried "You guys okay down there?!"

"Yeah, we're good!" Sabo called back, able to hear Luffy laugh and tell Koala "Told you so."

"We'll be up in a sec!" he continued, adding much more quietly: "_If _someone doesn't choose to drop me in to the water, that is."

"And become a widow on my wedding night?" Robin asked, amused "I think I'll pass on that."

"That's my wife, as logical as ever" Sabo chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on Robin's lips before saying: "Will you pull us up or should I fly us back like a rocket?"

Robin's answer was to cup his face and pull him to another kiss. Surprised as he was, Sabo didn't mind it in the slightest.

When they pulled apart, Robin asked: "Why are weddings such a big thing for people?"

"Hm?" Sabo thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with a satisfying answer, so he just shrugged "Excuse to throw a party?"

"Maybe" Robin laughed "I just don't understand… two people who marry each other have the rest of their lives to spend together, so why put so much effort in to making the first day special? There is time."

"_So that's what she meant" _Sabo thought. With a grin, he said: "You're being surprisingly romantic today."

Robin blushed slightly, defending herself: "Well, it _is _our wedding night."

Sabo blinked once, twice, before bursting out in laughter. For a moment Robin watched him, confused, but then the absurdity of what she'd said just now and right before it combined together made her laugh as well.

"I think I might be a little tired" Robin confessed after they'd both calmed down.

"Maybe we should just call it a night, then?" Sabo suggested "We _do_ have the rest of our lives to celebrate our marriage, after all."

Robin smiled.

"That, we do."

**A.N: Happy New Year!**


End file.
